


Camelot Vegas

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Breeding, Cum Inflation, F/M, Harem, Impregnation, Size Difference, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Artoria Ruler has a little bit of fun in mind for her dear Master, after everything he's done for them. Mordred, Ishtar and Kama get wrapped up in it all as well.
Kudos: 8





	Camelot Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> For Lord-OZ.

The serenity brought on by the moon hanging above blanketed one lone island in the middle of the ocean. Despite the bustling life below in the nooks and crannies of the city’s streets, the tip top was as quiet as it could be. All so that the owner, the one that ruled the island, could take in the sight of business booming.

Vegas Camelot. A mockery of the true Camelot brought on during the Swordsmen singularity, ruled by one lone woman. A woman that had the whole island in her palm, after everything that had happened. Now that the singularity had been cleansed of its impurities, it was supposed to be destroyed, and yet…

“So, what, you want to keep this place afloat? And you all called me mad for wanting to fill existence with love.” A young looking, white-haired girl said as she stepped out to the balcony, where that lone woman was leaning against the railing. “What’s the point? You don’t gain anything from this, you even lose Mana by keeping this place manifested. Tell me, you bunny-sized bimbo.”

The bunny-eared woman turned around, revealing her curvaceous body to her ‘ally’. Maternal breasts packed within a tight yet slim looking blue-and-gold leotard, hugging her torso in all the right spots. A short mantle made of fur, complementing her shoulder-length gloves, giving her the slightest air of elegance. Combine that with the stockings that barely managed to keep her chubby thighs contained, to the point where a bit of her well-fed fat spilled over the edge, and she had an appeal that couldn’t be matched. Especially with both of her bottom cheeks nearly completely uncovered, ready for all the attention that it would attract.

“You’re one to talk, Kama.” The woman, properly known as Ruler-class Servant Artoria Pendragon, spoke up as she approached her ‘ally’. “You knew that your rebellion against the gods was futile, as you wouldn’t have had the chance to carry it out if not for their total assimilation into that one man. And lest you forget, unlike what happened here, most of our allies don’t forget what you tried to do. Least of all your counterpart.” Her words were pinpoint and sharp, especially as that gloved hand met the shorter girl’s chin.

Kama, the Assassin-class Servant that had once awakened into the Beast of Depravity, tried her best to avoid looking into the older woman’s eyes. “Don’t you bring that up, I’ve reformed. At least, I’m trying! You’re the one who’s keeping this place afloat, you’re the one who should be thinking twice about her actions!” The hypocritical young girl cried out, pouting all the while.

“I am only doing this for our Master. You’ve seen everything he’s gone through, since you’ve arrived. I’m certain our archives have allowed you that pleasure, and considering Parvati…” Artoria paused, before shaking her head. “Never mind that. The point is… I need your assistance, Kama. Only your power, the power of a Servant who’s manifested as a Beast, will allow my plan to succeed.”

The white-haired girl kept on looking away, no matter how much the older woman forced her to look towards her. “I’m not going to help you without a good reason, hag. Do you know what he’s going to do if he finds out I tapped into Mara’s side of my existence? He’s going to spank me, and he’s done it before, I’m serious! I don’t want any of that, no matter what I d-”

“Love.” The Ruler cut her ranting and defensive spiel off with a single word, as she kneeled down to stare straight into those resilient eyes. “All of this, everything I’ve done to keep this place afloat… Is to show him the love that I hold for him. As long as you assist me, supplement the power of Rhongomyniad and serve as the staff of this island, I will let you observe the love that you crave. Furthermore…” She paused, before smiling with warmth radiating off her expression, due to the smile coming straight from her heart.

“I want you to bless our love, Kama. Only you can do that.”

The Assassin twitched all over as her face turned bright red. “...Fine! Whatever, sure! But if I get punished in the end, I’m going to take it out on you. You better make sure this goes well, hag!” Her words made it seem like she was angry, but the way her lip quivered as she held her hand on the Ruler’s own… It was clear that the offer was too tempting to pass up.

Everything was falling into place. All she now needed, was the arrival of her Master… and any that he might deem worthy of his love.

\---

To the ones that worked in the Chaldea Security Organization, a Singularity erupting in the middle of Human History was nothing new at this point. They had been trained to deal with the cause, exorcise it and restore the point. So much so that a new one popping up wasn’t even enough to raise an eyebrow, as had been the case when the Swordsmen’ incident happened.

But, when the existence of Vegas Camelot persisted, it was enough to bring an eyebrow raised up on Fujimaru Ritsuka’s face. As the Master that had saved Humanity from the plague of Solomon (or rather, Goetia), he had been spearheading the efforts to remove singularities. To see one still exist after everything he had done was… peculiar, to say the least.

Not to mention, he really didn’t want to go through with examining the place. It wasn’t giving off any hostile readings, and the place itself was in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. Nobody was in danger, no history could be altered, nothing. It was just kind of there, and he had to get back to cooking for his beloved wives, and…

And that excuse didn’t work. Two of his female servants, the Saber Mordred Pendragon and the Archer Ishtar, both showed up at his doorstep at the same time. Each of them with the same goal in mind, but when they couldn’t come to an agreement, they settled on bothering each other with the smartest idea they had. Forced work! And unfortunately for their Master, he had to get roped up into the mess as well.

Thus, they found themselves in the middle of Vegas Camelot. The Rhongomyniad-shaped island dotted with vices as far as the eye could see. Although, there were more than a few things off about the entire thing. Namely… the utter lack of anybody normal around. There were people, yes, but they all looked strangely identical. Outside of their attire, which varied from girl to girl, they all seemed to be the exact same girl.

“Oi! Master! What’s keeping you!?” Mordred shouted from further down the street, dressed in a casual outfit compared to her armor. Her usual short shorts, white top and red jacket, the kind that she had gotten used to wearing ever since she manifested in the modern era in one of the other Grail Wars. Though, there was a distinct difference between then and now, and it happened to be located right on that formerly pristine belly of hers.

Ishtar, not the type to let this weakness slip, prodded one of her delicate fingers into that bun-shaped piece of flab. “Well, maybe he’s trying to run away from this thing. Nobody’d be into a fat belly like that, especially not one that sags. Now, if it was firm and gravid, maybe you’d have a chance to attract his loving eye... “ She teased her rival as she laughed, hovering in the air like the lazy woman that she was.

“I’ll shove Clarent so far up your ass you’ll end up with a flabbier belly, you shitty Goddess!” The blonde Saber scowled as her weapon flared with foreboding energy. Not only was her current size teased, something that she couldn’t have helped thanks to the wonderful cooking the likes of Emiya and Boudica put out, but she even insinuated that she loved Master. Which she did, but she wasn’t about to admit it anywhere but in private! 

The black-haired Archer laughed at her rival’s aggressive tendencies, smugly covering her mouth with the back of her hand to hide the massive grin on her face. “Oho, acting so uncouth. Truly, I wonder if you could ever find a man that would bed you without being forced into it.” She mocked her, while completely sidestepping the fact that she’d no doubt go straight for Master herself. They were two peas in a pod, whether they wanted to admit it or not.

Of course, she had a much more appealing body for that job, at least in the eyes of the masses. Despite the rampant growth of female bodies in chaldea, she had managed to stay slim and toned thanks to her old fashioned values. There was only one good time to grow, and that was with one’s husband. Since she hadn’t yet won the exclusive right to her Master’s heart, she was just biding her time. And once she had him on her lap, then she would gladly take in as much food as he would want her to. The growth would be exponential, but it would only matter once he was hers…

“I don’t want to be married, you damned excuse for a floating hag! Marriage just ends in bloodshed and tears, as it did for Father!” It seemed like she had touched a nerve in the blonde’s head, especially as she was about to draw the sword off her shoulder and strike at the unarmed Archer…

Right up until their Master stepped between them, putting his hand on both of their bellies to push them away from one another. “Both of you, please.” His pleading was accompanied by an understanding smile. “We don’t have to fight. You two both wanted to get rid of the singularity, yeah? Then why don’t we work on that, then you can feud back home. Instead of causing a scene…”

His words practically fell on deaf ears, as the two Servants glared into each others’ eyes. But after just a little longer, they each crossed their arms and huffed as they turned away from one another. Just as every other time, he had managed to get through to them. Even if they didn’t want to say it outright.

“Good, good. Sorry, I just… Don’t like to see you fight. There’s better things to do with our time here on this earth, like celebrating. How about I treat you both to a big feast when we get home? I’m sure Boudica would love to make the biggest you can handle, and Tamamo Cat can help chip in. Even if she’s a bit of a disaster in the kitchen.” Ritsuka’s smile beamed with happiness as he looked at both of the two pouting Servants, seemingly oblivious to the love that they held for him…

Mordred cracked a bit of a grin after hearing the offer for food. “Better make it a massive one, Master! Otherwise, I’m gonna starve!” She laughed, not wanting to stay upset for long. Besides, now that he was offering, there was no reason to turn it down. It wasn’t romantic in any way, it was just a reward for the two of them.

“While I thoroughly despise the enthusiasm she’s showing for this…” Ishtar spoke up, before she revealed a teasing grin. “I think I could go for a few pieces of that man’s cooking, as long as you spoon feed me, Master. You can do that for your favorite Goddess, can’t you?” She giggled, shooting yet another glare towards the blonde once she received one.

They weren’t really going to back down at all, it was obvious. He just had to deal with it all. “I envy how you two can just keep going at one another…” Ritsuka muttered under his breath, only to notice one of the people wandering around bumping into his side, prompting him to turn around to see who had done so.

“Wait…” He recognized that white hair. So much so that he quickly grabbed ahold of her shoulder, pulling her closer. “Haven’t I see-” He paused yet again as he turned her around and saw exactly the face he had expected when he saw that hair…

It was Kama. Dressed in a casual outfit consisting of a light-pink sleeveless top and a skirt that left little to the imagination. And she was in her youngest form, while several of the other ‘people’ were in different shapes and sizes, but just as easily identifiable as the former Beast. Suffice to say, she wasn’t very pleased with being seen, much less discovered like this. 

“Look.” The white-haired Assassin was sweating from top to bottom as the stares of her Master and the two other Servants came down on her, making her shiver all over. “I’m not doing anything wrong. At all. Just…” She gulped, pointing towards the biggest Casino in the area. “Just go in there and find her. You never saw me.”

With that, she disappeared. Evidently, the main Kama had dematerialized this specific instance of herself, and with how everyone else started moving faster, it was clear that the trio had managed to fluster her more than ever. So, who could’ve hired her to do something this simple? And did they really know what they were getting into?

“Hey. Master.” Mordred spoke up as Clarent crackled with energy, a grin covering her face. “What about I throw Clarent’s biggest beam through that building and see what happens? If there’s any baddies in there, they’ll be fried before they know it. And hey, there’s only more of that brat around, she can take a beating or three.”

Ishtar scoffed as she called forth her own weapon, the Heavenly Boat Maanna. “You truly think of nothing but the most uncivilized of methods, you fat oaf. Master, if you let me take aim, the menace, and this singularity, will be gone in the blink of an eye. You only have to say the word.”

“I don’t think you two need to go that far.” Ritsuka said, smiling from ear to ear. “You saw how she acted, didn’t you? It was so weird, so… calm? Compared to how she was when we fought her last. Whoever asked her to be here, to impersonate so many… She’s listening without a fuss. I want to meet whoever’s keeping this singularity in check. Without stooping to violence. Okay?”

Both Servants whined in each their own way, with Mordred tossing her hands into the air after strapping her sword to her hip, while the Goddess dematerialized the boat that manifested as a bow. They were both itching for a fight, and just had one denied. Just like they were denied personal time with their Master. Which was probably the cause of their underlying annoyed mood…

He refused to let them just stand there, taking one of their hands each and walking straight into the casino. “Come on! I’m sure they want to see you too!” He chimed, a certain determination burning in his eyes. He didn’t want to pass this chance up, when he might finally meet somebody with the same kind of gentle motives as himself.

The Trio were quick to notice something about the massive casino that they had just entered, even the two Servants that were still trying to adjust to being pulled along so roughly. Namely the fact that they could see even more copies of Kama dotting the place. Whether it was playing the slots and losing all of their cash, or walking around with bunny suits tightly clinging to their forms. All of them taking on the adult shape that she had used when she channeled Mara to the forefront…

“Whoa… That’s… How many of them are there? Probably not as many as when she manifested as a proper beast, but…” Ritsuka muttered as he started counting on his fingers, his special way of thinking coming to the forefront.

Mordred scowled, receiving a scowl back from the nearest Kama that she looked at. “I don’t like it. I don’t like it at all. I want to cut ‘em up and feed Clarent the blood it deserves. Are we absolutely sure they’re not going to screw us over? Come on, please tell me I can cut one up!”

“I have to agree with the fat neanderthal, Master. You saw what she’s capable of. Let us exterminate them all at once, otherwise she may start up one of her plans once more.” The Archer was about to call upon her weapon once more. This time, her intentions were laid almost bare. The only caveat she neglected to mention was the fact that she considered all of these copies a threat towards her love for her Master. And if they were all gone, she just had to deal with the blonde.

Ritsuka shook his head as he closed his fist. “No, that won’t do. We can’t just hurt them, they haven’t done anything. And… I don’t know if you two feel it, but there’s something else here. Somebody more powerful than her. Maybe it’s the one who’s keeping the place afloat?”

“Then let me kill her instead! Just let me fight, Master! Please!”

“You don’t need to go this far for a hunch, Master. We can deal with this, if you only give us the command.”

Their words fell on deaf ears as the black-haired young man approached a poker table in the middle of it all, blinking as he realized that there wasn’t a dealer. But he had a feeling that if he just took a seat, then…

A bright line shone from across the table, as a familiar figure materialized out of thin air on the dealer’s chair. A figure that was curvaceous in all the right spots, a figure that knew exactly what she wanted… A figure that was still wearing those abysmal bunny ears, despite the outfit that called back to her Lancer self’s attire more so than her current class.

“I’m surprised, Master. You managed to solve one mystery before you even came in here. No wonder you’ve been able to repair Human History as we know it.” Artoria Pendragon spoke as she rested her head on the back of her hands, smiling from ear to ear. “Still, I welcome you. As well as my son and that waste of space over there, to Vegas Camelot. A city built into the guard of my spear, Rhongomyniad. Granted, Kama serves as my only citizen, but she will do for now.”

The words that left her mouth were a little hard to properly process, but the general gist was there. While she had participated in the Swordsman incident, she was not the ultimate culprit. Nor was she one of the greatest threats during the incident. All she did was serve as host for the many patrons, and defend her ‘kingdom’ with her abilities. And now here she was, doing just the same in an unorthodox fashion.

“Father? What the hell are you doing?” Mordred spoke up as she got close to the poker table, disregarding any proper manners as she put her boot straight up against the edge. “Didn’t you say that you were done with this place after you got beat up? Come on, keep to your word! You’re a shitty excuse for a king if you don’t!” She spat insults at her, all while focused on that pair of bunny ears on her head. Enviously so…

Ishtar scoffed as she came closer, taking a seat at the table besides her Master. “I’ll have you know that I’m less of a waste than you, pitiful excuse for a King. At least I didn’t keep a Singularity in existence after it was supposed to be disposed of, causing no worry to the staff that we work with. Do you have nothing to say in your defense? No excuses, nothing?” Her anger was milder, but she was definitely annoyed by being insulted so casually…

Ritsuka, compared to his two servants, just sat there and blinked a couple of times. He didn’t even listen to the words that the Ruler spoke, nor the ones from his companions. Because more than anything, there was one little thing he was focused on. One thing hanging below the furred collar that the woman wore. Well, two things, that were bouncing in the view of his eyes.

To say that he got distracted by things as big as those regularly would be an understatement. There was a reason why he had managed to make the Servants in his employ into large women. Specifically because he loved the look of their bodies being as large as their egos, or in the case of the nicer ones like Boudica, as wide as their love for their fellow human.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself, Master, but I would like to explain a few more things about this singularity, if you would be so kind as to listen with your ears and not your eyes.” Artoria spoke, and slowly tilted her Master’s face towards her own with one of her gloved hands. “Once you’ve listened, then you may fall into that same abyss once more.”

He nodded while his two Servants glared daggers at the curvaceous host for each their own reasons, something that the bunny-eared Servant cared not to notice. Instead, she rested her head on her hands once more, closing her eyes. “Master. It’s no secret that you like women with huge bodies. Breasts, buttocks, bellies, everything that can be big, you want it to be bigger. And usually with fat to spare, given the way that I occasionally see Boudica waddle down the halls. Now, while a normal human may find that utterly odd or terrifying in aspects…”

“We’re not normal humans any longer, and have not been for ages.” She continued, smiling a little. “The fact you would choose that way to show your love towards us is… honestly, admirable. During my time, back when my son foolishly tried to toss me from the throne, quite literally sometimes, we celebrated our victories with feasts upon feasts. Of course, I was still a King, so I could not properly celebrate. But here we are, ages later. And still, you reward our service with enough food to make us burst, while loving us no matter how large we grow.”

Mordred was twitching with rage as she heard her father ramble on and on, while Ishtar listened with a keen look in her eye. “Where are you going with this, despot? Surely there’s a point to it all. You’re seriously not planning on showering him in praise for the entire night? Because if that was the point, I’d recommend taking him to bed instead. Not that you could earn his heart with your emotions, wanting to strike at him with your body instead.” Her words were still laced with a sense that she didn’t like her in the slightest, but with everything now on the table, she was interested…

“I’ll get to the point then. Master, if you would allow me to borrow your Command Seals, for just a split second. Do not worry, I will not use them. You have my word, on my honor as the King of Britons.” Artoria bowed her head as she held out her hand, showing utmost respect for the man who commanded her in battle…

Without hesitation, truly trusting the woman in front of him, Ritsuka held his hand out. The same hand with his seals printed on the back. Both of his Servants were naturally against this move, but neither got the chance to do anything before they disappeared and reappeared on the palm of the bunny-eared woman.

“Thank you, Master. If you would allow me.” The blonde woman pulled her arm back… before doing something rather erotic and unexpected with it. One that caused her son and the waste of space to blush simultaneously. Such a brazen move would obviously cause the two girls that weren’t being honest with their emotions to experience a rush straight to their cheeks.

Artoria took the hand with her Master’s seals adorning the palm of it, and stuffed it straight into her cleavage. Regardless of how lewd it looked, she just dug away inside the space between her voluptuous milk tanks. She even started blushing a little herself, feeling her crotch grow wet from the stimuli. Part of that was her own fault, as she had buried the item too deep in her tit-canyon…

It took a little struggling, and a drool forming on all three spectator’s faces, before she managed to dig out what she had been searching for. A simple looking credit card without anything adorning it. It was pure white, lacking any detail. But as soon as she held it in her palm, it started taking on what it needed. A simple number along the midsection, and the seals themselves adorning the front. That was why she needed them, to transfer them into the card.

“Behold, my Master. Your unlimited pass to control everything in this Singularity.” The Ruler said as she slid the card across the poker table, letting the youth pick it up and examine it with his own bewildered eyes. “I’m sure you’re wondering what I mean by control as well as ‘everything’. Believe me, I do not mince my words. You can do anything to this Singularity, as long as you wish on this card. It will draw Mana from my spear, and will alter this world in turn. As long as the number on that card is above zero, the world is yours to command. Including anything in it.”

Ritsuka looked at the card a little more, his eyes glowing with every passing moment. It sounded too good to be true, as he spun it around in the palm of his hand. “...Anything? Any one single thing?” He asked, making sure he heard right.

“Even That, Master. Just try it, I’m sure you’ll love what’ll happen if you try.” The Ruler replied, smiling from ear to ear. It was foreboding, and it sounded like a trap. What if it turned him into one of her bunnies? Just like Kama had become?

Mordred grabbed him by the shoulder, not wanting to indulge this potential risk. “Oi, think about this for a moment, Master. My Father’s a bastard, you know? She could be tricking you! She could be wanting revenge for... “ She paused, shaking her head as she shook her Master as well. “Damnit, just put the thing down! You don’t need it! Just ask her to toss this entire place!”

“Anything at all, hm?” Ishtar chimed, her wicked face covered in a horridly intrigued smile. “What would you wish for, Master? Please, do show me. I am a Goddess, anything you could think of wouldn’t concern me, especially with that moral compass of yours. Show us, regardless of the consequences!” She goaded him on, wanting to see where all of this went.

Ritsuka tapped the card against the table a couple of times to make sure it made the sounds it was supposed to, before holding it in front of him, seals staring right back at him. “I wish…” He paused, looking at all three women around him. The Saber who was rightfully worried, the Archer who goaded him on, and the Ruler who offered this devilish deal in the first place. Then he spoke.

“I wish for you all to be fat! Fat as you all wish to be, deep inside! I wish to hug you all night long and wake up to see you all smiling down on me! I WISH FOR MY LOVE TO BE REAL!”

His wishes were rather rough and honestly a little embarrassing to hear, at least that’s what the various Kamas around the floor thought as they looked inward towards their very excited Master. But the three Servants knew what came next, having seen this coming from a mile away. They knew that when he had the chance, he would fatten them up and love them until dawn came…

First came Ishtar, the one that had decided to goad the boy on. She gasped as she used her powers to float, getting out of her chair before her ass was practically glued to it, saving her from being stuck in a terrible position. Not that it would help her out very much in the long run, as she felt her body wobbling and trembling from the power seeping into her, courtesy of the Command Seal powered card…

It was a process that took barely any time at all. Her panties, which had been hanging around her waist rather snugly thanks to her existing posterior being as plump as one might want, now started stretching as her hips inflated thanks to all of the fat that was piling on. She could hear the tender fabric stretching, begging to be released from the agony of the growth around it. Which in turn made her moan, as it dug into all of the best places on her fertile body.

Her hips weren’t the only parts of her body that were experiencing such explosive growth. Her stockings, part of her divine form that served to emphasize the feet that many a man coveted when she hovered them in front of their faces, practically ripped as her thighs and her legs grew thicker. While the leg itself grew bigger, her feet were left adorably small by comparison, which would leave them with little sexual appeal and more as a weak spot for any potential lover to exploit.

Once her body was finished with her legs, the rest of her torso had to join in. Outward in all directions, her fat stomach spread. Even bits of her back were sagging thanks to all the flab being added on her body. It just kept on pushing out and out, weighing her down further and further. If not for her power keeping her afloat, she would probably be causing the ground underneath her to tremble from how heavy she had gotten.

Her breathing intensified as her heart started beating faster, while she looked towards her arms, watching them grow in real time. The fat spread to her elbows, then slowly crept down her arm until it reached her hand. The parts of her arms that had already gotten fat kept on growing, to the point where they could be compared to small logs that you’d throw into the fireplace to keep the family warm. And any hug from her at this point would surely be warm, courtesy of that plush filling she had.

Eventually, the spread of fat reached up to her head. Thankfully, her Master’s tastes meant that her neck and throat were left untouched by the flab, but that didn’t leave her face in the best condition. She needed to look like she had been puffed up in all the right ways, and that meant those cheeks of hers, so slender, so sleek and so easy to cup with the right hand… They ballooned out and grew soft, ready to be pinched by her lover whenever she needed to be teased. The mere thought of which filled her entire face with a light red glow, showing her imagination in action.

Her body had grown, rather powerfully so. But it wasn’t done. While most of her body had gone through everything it should, her bottom half was still nowhere near as fleshed out as it should be. Her thighs, especially her ass, were woefully inadequate compared to her normal appeal. The Goddess, barely in control of herself as her heart continued to pound heavily and quickly, slapped her ass to apply a bit of that wish’s magic to the problem area. Where most of her body was about as wide as a drum at this point, her thighs grew further and further, each of them about the size of a tree trunk, ready to crush everything and anything between them no matter how big…

The growth… It was the best thing she could’ve gone through. Admittedly, she hadn’t just slapped her ass because she wanted to accelerate the effects on her lower half. The core of her divinity was Fertility. And with a body this big, this wonderful and ready to be bred… Well, she just had to make sure it was extra ready. And when she got some private time with her Master, she was going to make sure she spent all of it breeding until the break of dawn…

After Ishtar’s growth finished, it was time for the host of the Casino itself, Artoria. Thanks to the height advantage she held on both of the other girls, she was a little more… blessed. Everything spread out more evenly, especially down below. Thanks to her existing plush body, which was dotted with signs of motherhood, gaining more was what she was meant for.

Outward grew her thighs, the fabric of her stockings doing its best to keep together. Remarkably so, as most of the excess fat spilled out over the top instead of being contained. For a normal human, it would hurt to have so much pressure pushed down on her fat body. But since she was a Servant, it barely hurt at all. If anything, it started making the tiny strip of cloth that pushed up against her pussy rather wet, a sign of her pure arousal growing…

And grow it would, as the fat continued to spread up across her body. Unlike her stockings that ended in boots, her leotard had nowhere to properly contain all of that added adipose matter. She had to just deal with it as it started pushing outward, starting out looking rather firm almost as if she was pregnant. But this was only because of her leotard’s extreme ability to stretch, something she had been very careful in ordering from the royal seamstresses. As long as it could hold, it wouldn’t matter how tight it got. Magic also helped in that regard, but to see her body remaining as beautiful as it was despite the added fat on her belly was rather impressive.

But there was one part that her leotard couldn’t contain. At least not overtly. Her breasts, the ones that were exposed to the world. As she felt the effects of the Wish transferring into both of her tits, she held her growing arms behind her head, biting into her lip as they grew outward and downward. Up by a cup with every passing second, resting atop her still-growing belly in turn. With every second that passed, it continued down the alphabet until they reached the lowest letters, truly filled with just enough fertility that her beloved Master wouldn’t be able to pry his eyes away from them. If he could ever see the end of them either…

Artoria breathed a sigh of relief as she felt the changes come to an end, at least for her body. Her cheeks, needing to be as cute as the Goddess’, were still subject to a little bit of change. Outward they grew, with the soft texture increasing as they became bigger. In fact, her face grew just a bit shiny near the cheeks, showing just how smooth and soft they had become. If somebody were to touch them, they wouldn’t be able to pry themselves away any time soon…

Compared to the Goddess sitting across from her, she hadn’t grown nearly as much. Again, mainly attributed to the fact that she was quite a bit taller than the floating girl. But that didn’t mean she was unsatisfied. She could feel her body huffing as she tried to move, naturally caused thanks to how heavy she got… But she liked that. And she couldn’t wait to see what her Master had in mind for her, once they were all alone. So she could shower him in the love that she had promised Kama…

Speaking of that white-haired nuisance, several copies of the Assassin dotting the Casino had begun to get just as fat as the bunny-eared Ruler herself, each of them disliking this less than they would admit.

But they weren’t nearly as important as the Ruler’s son, who was dealing with this entire experience in a different way than the other two. Namely, by gasping and getting off her chair in a right hurry, not wanting to get stuck. She was already fat enough, why did he want her to grow even fatter!? How was she going to protect him!?

That jacket she wore wasn’t going to last, not with how big she was going to get. She knew what he liked, she had seen him go to town on Boudica and Raikou. And she hated every second of it, because it wasn’t with her! She knew Master liked her, especially as he spoonfed her the food that Boudica had made for the two of them. So why didn’t he want to lie together with her?! It wasn’t fair…

Her mind was conflicted. Between the Knight in her that didn’t want to grow bigger because it would ruin her physical prowess, which had already taken a turn for the worse ever since she fell into her Master’s good graces… And the girl inside her. The girl who had felt weird ever since she first saw her belly gaining a little layer of flab.

Mordred could never admit it, but she loved the sensation of having a belly like the one she spouted right now. If all of her duties, heck, even her natural will to brawl and fight, was stripped from her and tossed to the side… She wouldn’t mind just laying down and resting peacefully, with an even bigger belly hanging from her torso. Heck, especially if her Master decided to spoil it like he did to the other girls…

As she rubbed her belly, watching it subtly grow as time seemed to slow to a crawl, she remembered her time with her Mother. It was brief, but there was always something that bothered her, whenever she saw her cupping her stomach. Something about the warmth that she gave off whenever she felt motherly… It made her green with envy. Even with her masculine way of looking at herself, she wanted to bear children one day.

...So that was it. If she could just ignore her fighting spirit for a while, she could grow fat, lazy and pregnant. And it’d be alright. So what if she’d get mocked, as long as there was somebody there to appreciate her? The Goddess, Father, both of them could go take a hike. As long as she had Master, then she’d smile. Smile as much as she could, with him by her side, spoiling her with food and love…

With her mind focused on shutting away her fighting spirit, at least for a little while, the Knight of Betrayal started shivering. Her body trembled in delight as time sped back up, her body dramatically exploding outward with fat thanks to her perception catching up with her. Even just looking down, she could already see how much she had grown.

Thanks to her natural fat body, growing outward was in her blood. And unlike her Father’s taller body, she had to compensate where it mattered. Most importantly down by her ankles. Her legs and even her feet had gotten so fat that her leather boots were struggling to contain anything. Everything was spilling over as her legs got even larger than the tree trunks that were Ishtar’s arms, with most of it focused up and around her hips. So much extra fertile femininity was being added that it was almost a shame that she hadn’t yet carried a child… but given what Master no doubt had in mind, that wouldn’t stay the case for long.

Her belly was naturally growing, but it wasn’t reaching its full potential yet. In comparison, her arms and her tits were already at the verge of getting there. Her arms weren’t nearly as thick as her rival’s, but what they lacked in fat they made up for in usability. She could still grab things and not look ridiculous while doing so, making her the infinitely better option as a wife. At least, that was the thought that drifted through Mordred’s mind, one of the few not completely stifled by her arousal going overboard…

The Knight of Betrayal’s cheeks soon began to swell out, the rest of her body almost having finished its growth. But her face still needed that little chubby shine, as her cheeks pushed out with pride. She’d have the chubbiest cheeks of them all, and she’d use them as she’d stuff food into her mouth later on. She could probably keep tons in there, all while her Master’d rub away at them until she couldn’t take it any longer…

Everything was coming to an end. Except for that belly of hers, the bun that had been baking too long in the proverbial oven. Out and out it pushed, to the point where it looked even larger than a comfy living room chair. So much so that her Master could no doubt rest up against it and fall asleep if he really needed the shuteye. The thought of which made her shiver, just a little more. Or was that the weight of her body getting to her? She couldn’t tell for certain… Just that she’d need a bite to eat sometime soon.

To say that the Servants’ Master was in awe at how they had all turned out would be an understatement. So much so that he almost lost his grip on the card from how thoroughly invested he had been in their transformations. Not to mention how his own growth down below had intensified with every passing moment…

“Is this enough for you, Master? Or is there perhaps more up your sleeve?” Artoria asked as she leaned across the poker table as much as she could. Not that she got very far, her belly brushing against the edge while her tits weighed her down. “Surely… You’ve got another desire to fulfill. Just say the word while you hold your card…”

Ishtar wasn’t about to let that slutty Bunny take control of the situation yet again, as she whispered into her Master’s ear, using her levitating power to get close enough to do so. “Master, if I may suggest a little something… How about a feast for Father and Son? If you distract them with this, I will repay you handsomely. Knowing that despot, there has to be a private room, just for you and I…”

Her sensual words were too hard to ignore, especially as she put her chubby fingers down on that pitched tent. She knew what to stimulate to get her way, and the look in his eye as she toyed with him was a pleasure only a seductress like her could achieve…

“I… I wish for a massive buffet! For all three of you to pig out on, at your leisure! Please! I want you all to have all the fun you might ever need!” Ritsuka made his intentions clear as he held the card aloft, immediately turning the Poker Table into a dining table, complete with new chairs for all three Servants, though with not a single dish awaiting them.

That issue was solved rather quickly as one by one, several… unhealthy looking foods appeared in front of them. This could be blamed on the Ruler’s tastes, as buckets of fried chicken, burgers, fries of all sorts, soda cans and cups, as well as other wonderful foods that were greasy and waist-growing filled every inch of the table. And if all of that wasn’t enough, then the sight of several of the fattened Kamas rushing off to get more food for the table… It would be just what they needed to stay full.

“Master!” Mordred cried out, not sure if she should give in just yet. Yes, she had accepted that if she just gave in and pigged out, then her Master would spoil her. But with all of this food in front of her, then…

Before she got a chance to ask him for any more advice, he motioned towards the leotard-clad King. Who had already begun to dig in, taking the opportunity at face value. Legs were stripped bare, burgers were chewed through, and fries were dumped down her throat at a speed previously not witnessed by human eyes… And without even flinching as her meals reached the double digits.

Her Son still faltered, until the Master put a hand on her stomach, rubbing ever gently on that massive dome. “It’s okay. Just do what you want. Nothing’ll go wrong.” His words were like honey, too sweet to ignore. She just got the permission she needed, so why should she hold back?

Like Father, like Son. Mordred grabbed as much food as she could possibly hold before tossing it all down. Burgers, fries, even greasy and sauce-covered salads went down. She had a massive hunger in that new tummy of hers, and it needed to be satiated. Not to mention all the times she had gone hungry as a warrior that she needed to make up for. She needed to pig out, without even hesitating for a second. Even as more and more food was brought to the table by the fattened casino bunnies, she just kept on chowing down.

Which gave Ishtar the window of opportunity that she needed. As much fun as eating an entire table’s worth of fast food would be, she had plans. Plans that required her to grab her dearest Master by the collar and drag him away from the table while the two Englishwomen were busy being nothing more than savages. If she had the chance to eat on her own, she wouldn’t make as much of a mess.

Not that it mattered now. She had her Master, her beloved Ritsuka, in her grasp. Now, he had no choice but to breed her, just like all the other women that he had fattened up. And since she happened to know the layout of the Casino like the back of her hand, thanks to sneaking around while the incident was happening, she knew exactly where the two could get down to business.

A little place simply known as the Bunny King’s Den…

\---

“Whoa… We’re so far up…”

To say that the young Master was in awe at the cityscape he could see from the balcony would be an understatement. In fact, he had ignored anything else in the penthouse as soon as he saw the view, utterly captivated by the bright lights that cut through the dark of night. Even though he knew that the entire island was one big fabrication caused by the collaboration of a Beast and the King that had given him the card in his pocket.

So what if it was all fake and ultimately not as impressive as it seemed at a glance? He was still human. Humans could be fooled by silly displays like this, regardless if they were clever or not.

“Ahem. Master. I believe we had an agreement?” The voice of Ishtar came from within the apartment meant for just the two of them. Impatient as ever, and certainly not encumbered by her body. She was still filled with pride, perhaps even more so as the ground shook underneath her when she put one foot in front of the other.

Ritsuka put his finger against his chin, refusing to turn around to face her. “An agreement? I… Think you said something about that, yeah, Ishtar… But what did you mean?” He asked, still transfixed on the lights below. “Wasn’t the view what we agreed on? It’s so pretty, you know.”

“If you keep looking down, I’ll tip you over the edge and only save you when you’re about to crash into one of those lights.” The Archer-class Servant didn’t sound very pleased with the way he was treating her, especially as the sound of her footsteps grew closer. So much so that he could practically feel her breathing down his neck.

The Master blinked a couple more times, shivering with delight as he felt the warm breath of one of his favorite Servants. “Was it… Warmth with you, Ishtar? Was that the reward you wanted to give me for distracting Artoria and Mordred?” He asked once more, still not turning around despite the wonderful image behind him…

“You’re not completely hopeless, but!” Ishtar grabbed him on the shoulders, forcing him to turn around to look at her. “You’re still doing your best to be ignorant of the treasure trove that sits in your presence, Master! Goodness, and I thought you were a man that knew how to deal with women. Instead, the man that I’ve fallen in love with is a bumbling idiot that just blurts out his heart’s desires like they were common facts, not taking his lover’s feelings into regard!”

Ritsuka listened carefully as she kept on rambling, but word after word just went in one ear and came out the other, resulting in his blissful smile remaining plastered on his face. Who could blame him though, considering he was looking at a woman who was heavy enough to cause the ground underneath her to cave in ever so slightly just by standing there?

“You’re really pretty, you know, Ishtar.” He said as he put his hands on the sides of his belly, kissing it a few times while her words kept on streaming out of her mouth. “And warm too. Do you want anything for that warmth?” The boy radiated pure positivity, a warmth that was almost as effective as the one going through the Goddess he held in his arms…

Ishtar’s proud persona was quickly shattered by his affectionate gestures, causing her to burst into plenty of stammers. Her face turned completely red, especially as he kept on planting kiss after kiss after kiss. “S-Stop, Master. I get it. You need not… lay it on as thick as you are…”

“Lay it on thick? But Ishtar, you’re as fat as I want you to be. Shouldn’t I show my love? Like I had wished that you three all would?” He replied, tilting his head in confusion as he kept up rubbing against her belly. That bed-like, comfortable surface that he loved from the bottom of his heart.

She gasped in exasperation, wondering how a boy like him could swap from total ignorance to total lovebug in a mere manner of seconds. But, it did give her an idea. Oh yes. She loved this from the bottom of her heart, but she needed the proper dressing for all this love. Otherwise it’d just be wasted.

“Master? If you would just let go of me for a few seconds, I could prepare you something really special. Something that would seal the pact between us, as not just Master and Servant, but Lovers until the end. What do you say?” She laid out her trap, hiding a smirk with one of her hands.

Ritsuka let go of her and nodded. He trusted her. Just like he had trusted her to get them up here safely. Even if he did worry about the other two Servants down on the ground floor, wondering if they could make it up here after they finished their feast.

With her chance to breathe enabled, Ishtar activated her powers and began to float back into the penthouse, wagging a single finger in her Master’s direction. “No peeking until I say so, okay, Master?” She chimed, pleased with the way that he nodded…

He could hear a door shut deeper inside the top floor apartment, prompting him to go back inside after shutting the doors to the balcony. It’d be a dumb idea to just let it stay open when intimacy could take an extreme turn. He could still remember how rowdy Boudica occasionally got in bed, when they fucked during the last trimester…

Slowly but surely, his thoughts turned towards the Goddess once more. He could vividly imagine her form towering over him, part of the reason why he was attracted to heavier women in the first place. He could imagine her smothering him under her belly, waiting to see him beg for release. Until she’d let him cum by fucking her belly, like the cruel Goddess that she was…

Maybe he was imagining things a bit too vividly, given the way his cock throbbed in his pants, but that didn’t stop him. He just sighed as a little wet spot formed at the tip of his tented bulge, shivering while waiting for the signal to be given.

“Alright. Master? I’ve prepared. Come inside, and receive the ultimate reward. A token of the Goddess’ belief in you.” Ishtar’s voice echoed around him, as the door to one of the bedrooms started opening up. A door that he opened up fully, so that he could get a good look at the woman within…

Ritsuka gasped in delightful shock as he saw an empress-sized bed, the kind of bed that took up about 50% of a room, resting against the back wall of the room. But more importantly, he gasped at the person resting on it, a certain black-haired Goddess who had nothing more in mind than hit utmost delight and pleasure…

His Archer-class Servant. His beloved Ishtar. But there was something a little different about her this time, compared to just moments ago. She had let down all of her restraint, resulting in a body that gave in to the wish more so than any of the other Servants. A body that had more than enough to give, especially for such a good boy like him…

Now that she was laying down on her front, with her belly pushed into the mattress as far as it could go so that she looked like she was laying flat, it really brought out just how intensely all that fat went to her lower body. Her hips were nearly the width of the entire bed, and yet the panties that she always wore managed to stay on despite it all. Her thighs, as juicy as they were before, were now each the size of his entire body and then some. And her ass… Well, he could probably get stuck in it if he wasn’t careful. And knowing the Goddess, this was exactly what she planned on.

Her eyes took on a golden tint, indicating that her full divine self was in control. “Master. Step closer. As close as you’d like. For tonight, I am your concubine. And as the concubine of the man who has saved Human History, I have plenty to give you. Just like you will have plenty to give me.” Her voice was firm and controlling, so much so that the boy couldn’t help himself from walking closer to the edge of the bed, his face inching closer and closer to hers…

Right up until Ishtar pushed her arms against the mattress, lifting her up just enough so that her lips could meet his, causing a shock to course through his body. A small, yet noticeable heart appeared on his forehead, showing her control over him. It was a minor but effective charm spell, one that would ensure that she held the reins during this little moment of passion that they were about to commit.

“Lay down, Master. Let me shower you in the love that you’ve asked for.” Her command was heard, and the boy did as he was told. He stripped down, leaving only his boxers on as he climbed onto the thoroughly squished mattress, waiting for any further instruction that she might give him. Not that she really needed to go through all of this. If she had just asked nicely, he would’ve smashed her until the break of dawn…

Once Ritsuka had laid down by her side, the smile on her divine face grew to reach from ear to ear. She had him right where she wanted him. And thus, she began to float. Ever so slightly, so that she could right herself and show off the rest of her body to him. Let it soak into his gaze, as it would be the only food he’d have for the entire night…

Her breasts, while nowhere near as expansive as her hips or her thighs, were filled to the brim with milk. So much so that they easily rested against her couch-sized tummy, waiting for a hungry little mouth to latch onto them. Of course, she’d prefer if it was one of her future children, but if her Master ever got thirsty, she would indulge him. Especially now that he was hers to command…

That belly of hers too, calling it couch sized would be a gross understatement. That would take away all the fun of pushing your hands into it, seeing it warp around your digits and spring back as soon as you pulled those palms away. It was firm, yet soft. Exactly as you would expect a fat fertility Goddess’ body to be. Like one enormous donut, ready to be kissed at a moment’s notice…

“I know you have something hidden away, Master. Something I crave very much, hidden in those pants of yours. Show it to me. So that I may make it mine, until the end of time.” Those golden eyes made it hard to disagree with her request, so the only thing Ritsuka could do was gently slide his thumbs down the rim of his boxers before tossing them aside…

The Master’s cock was one of the few things that was well and truly big about him. It was about the size of his arm, and it throbbed with a certain need as he watched the woman above him tower over him. He could feel the need to collapse on top of him at any moment, but instead she merely licked her lips, watching the way his expression melted from fear to bliss…

“Yes, this is exactly what I need. Sit still, Master. Allow your beloved Goddess to do all the necessary work. You deserve that much.” Ishtar chimed with that seductive undertone as she grabbed ahold of her own underwear, specifically the strip of cloth that pointlessly tried to cover up her most precious area… and then she casually yanked it aside, leaving two of the straps on the right side of her flab, exposing the hole between her thighs.

A hole that dripped with so much juice that it was about to drown the poor cock already. And a hole that didn’t want to stop there, as the Goddess suddenly dropped onto her knees, causing the mattress underneath to whine as it endured the weight of her body. All while her dearest Master was forced to insert his cock straight into her folds, slipping in with absolutely no difficulty.

The moan that left both Master and Servant’s lips was one born of pure passion. As were the next couple of dozen, as the Goddess took the lead. Thanks to her natural heavy body, she had to do this. The boy just simply couldn’t use his strength, meager as it was, to lift somebody as divine as her.

Up, down, up, down. The motions were crude, but the intent was there. She wanted to be bred. She wanted him to splatter cum all over the inside of her womb. It could be read on her face, that proud expression melting bit by bit until it depicted nothing but her utmost core instincts. She was a fertility goddess at heart, and unless somebody dared to try and stop her, she would make sure that her beloved Master was the one to fill him to the very brim.

He gasped and moaned as the seconds ticked by, his massive member feeling like it as being kissed all over by the passage leading to her womb. Boudica and Raikou, two of the beloved Servants that he had already made more than enough love to, were absolutely nothing compared to this divinity. He could hardly keep himself from wanting to thrust as deep as he could go, maybe even smash his way into her ovaries if he got the chance… But, of course, she was far too heavy. She held the reins, and she would continue to do so until they both passed out.

“I knew… I knew it was the right decision to steal you away from them, Master!” Ishtar cried out as most of her flabby body, the one that kept on bouncing as she rode his cock for all its worth, grew redder as it all continued. “Only you, the one who saved the world, could fuck me this hard! Even though you’ve made me so unsightly, in the eyes of the common man, you still shower me with love using this wonderful thing... “ She gasped and panted as she spoke, her hands slowly sliding down her cheeks as she tried to control herself. A futile gesture, but she had to act like she deserved to be in control…

As her hands drifted to her breasts, those very same udders that dribbled with enough milk to feed a whole farm, she squeezed her digits into them to spray much of that wonderful liquid across the entire mattress, all while screaming. “I LOVE YOU, MASTER! PLEASE, BE MINE UNTIL THE END!” All pretenses were dropped during this one night between the two of them. Only her love mattered, love that he had brought to the forefront…

Love that Ritsuka treasured, just as much as he treasured the girl that it came from. If he could kiss her, he would. But instead, he mustered up all the strength in his weak human body. All of the power that he held at his disposal, he focused it on his crotch, waiting for her to fall down on him once more. Then, as he felt his cock resting up against her womb…

He struck. He shoved his cock as deep as it could go with all the power he had, that single thrust sending him straight through her womb and into the passage leading to her eggs. That single move was enough to get him where he desired, and his natural instinct unleashed what it needed to.

Cum. Cum flooded from the tip of his cock at an intensity previously unmatched, leaving the poor girl on top powerless to stop her womb or her ovaries from being completely flooded. She could feel every single egg being pierced by an equivalent sperm cell, causing her to let out an utterly delighted scream as impregnation had been secured.

So much so that once all of the cum had been pumped into her, she couldn’t keep herself standing or sitting on top of him. She collapsed backwards, falling onto her back and causing the entire bed to shake in the process. An orgasm of that magnitude, the one that had just pumped so much cum into her, would’ve normally leaked right back out of a girl. But for a Goddess, keeping it all sloshing around inside her wouldn’t be difficult. Not at all.

“M-Master… You’ve… You’ve really done it…” Ishtar gasped, feeling the life quickly being born within her. She was going to enjoy the next few months, once the proper signs of life were visible to the world around her. “You’ve managed to do the impossible. Not only have you impregnated a Servant, but a Goddess at that… And… You’ve also satiated my desire. I am ever grateful…” Her words were nowhere near as dominant as before, but she was absolutely grateful…

Unfortunately for the Archer, he wasn’t done. He reached off the bed and grabbed the card from the pocket of his pants, before smiling. Almost immediately after, his cock hardened and started squirting pre, all of his cum having recovered thanks to a little wish he didn’t vocalize.

“If… If I may…” The tired and exhausted Goddess gasped, slowly pushing herself up on the foot of the bed, putting her in a similar position as the one he had found her in. “Maybe… It’s time for me to rest. You could kiss me goodnight, if you so wi-”

Her wish to relax and bask in the afterglow was denied as he grabbed ahold of both of her person-sized asscheeks, kissing them before slamming his cock straight into the hole hidden between them. The most defenseless hole of any girl, but especially the one that she had chosen to use as a host body…

“M-MASTER! NOT THERE! I’M-” Ishtar did her very best to try and protest, but it all fell on deaf ears. He didn’t care to hear it. He wanted a piece of her ass, something that he had always coveted, and he was going to get it. Besides, he just heard how much she loved him, she could allow him to have a little fun like this, right?

Ritsuka used the leverage of her hips to great effect as he slammed in and out with the power he had in his hips. Something that he had increased thanks to the power of the card that Artoria had given him. If not for it, he would be tuckered out for the rest of the night. Instead, he was practically going to be a machine as long as the moon hung up in the bright night sky, panting and gasping as he made sure to breed his lover as much as possible.

The Goddess’ expression, already tired out from just how much she tried to wring out of him, was now on the verge of collapse. Her eyes were rolling into the back of her head, her lips were pushed together from her attempts to hold back such undignified moans, and her control had been completely lost. Now, she was nothing more than a lover. Not a divinity, not a Servant. A lover, being loved by the young man she loved back.

It felt amazing to drive his cock as deep as it could go into her ass. It was a hole that was exactly big enough for him, and he was going to make as much use of it as he possibly could. In and out, ramming at speeds unseen to any except the gods themselves. He was like a divinity in his own right, using his cock as potently as he possibly could.

But as fast as he went, he still had his limits. He grasped further up, sinking his fingertips into her fat as he shoved forward one more time, letting out a guttural scream of pure pleasure as the refilled cum in his balls poured out en masse, flooding the insides of her colon as it all rushed into her belly after passing through her digestive system.

There was so much of it that it had to show on her form. She was one of the fattest of the three Servants, but that didn’t mean that her beloved Master didn’t output enough cum to put her tummy to shame. It grew and grew, gaining a bit of firmness thanks to the liquids sloshing around inside her womb and her belly at the same time. All while delivering a cocktail of chemicals that meant she was absolutely and ultimately tuckered out. 

Her expression was blank. Because the Goddess had passed out, collapsing onto her side once her dearest Master pulled out, the cum audibly splashing around inside her belly. A belly that was now adorned with his Command Seals, showing that he had well and thoroughly dominated her, body and soul.

Now that there was some peace and quiet, and his cock finally calmed down, Ritsuka started to drift off to sleep on the bed that his beloved Ishtar had prepared for him. A bed that was starting to crack at the supports, the spirit of the bed hoping that it wouldn’t be used any further on this night.

The Archer was just one of the three, as the faint hum of the elevator began ringing throughout the penthouse...

\---

Once he awoke once more, he felt well and truly rested. He didn’t know how long it had been, but he didn’t really care that much. After everything he had done in the line of duty for the Chaldea Security Organization, getting this much rest was well deserved and earned. Besides, he could always pass out and grab a few more hours of shuteye if it really mattered.

Though, there was a little issue. There was something really heavy sitting on his legs. So much so that he tried to tug on them to no effect. What was bothering him so much? Was it Ishtar again? No, if he looked around he couldn’t see a trace of that brunette beauty. So what could it be? Did somebody bolt his legs to the mattress?

“Oi. Master. Why’re you lookin’ so weird?”

The voice of a familiar girl echoed through his ears, which prompted Ritsuka to rub his eyes enough until all of the blur in his vision went away. Even the extra sleep went away, making him yawn as he looked straight ahead at the source of the voice. Then, and only then, did things become ever clear to him.

Mordred was sitting on top of him. That certainly explained why he felt like his legs were being pressed by an industrial strength weight. But that didn’t explain why she was there. Wasn’t this supposed to be exclusive? And beyond that, what was that stuff she was wearing? It wasn’t her normal outfit, that was for sure.

“What’re you looking at? This? Come on, don’t stare at it, it was the only thing Father had that fit me…” She muttered under her breath as she covered up her breasts, refusing to really acknowledge the fact that she was wearing a red santa’s cap and an appropriate top and bottom for the occasion. It was the same kind of red that she loved to toss around in any other situation, but to wear Christmas stuff this time of year felt ridiculous.

Not nearly as ridiculous as the rest of her body though. It seemed as if the buffet had done her a lot of good, as most of it had gone to the parts of her body that had been lacking. Despite how heavy she felt, the plush padding on her ass, the kind that was now big enough to fit three of his heads in one single thigh, served to soften the blow of gravity weighing down on both of them.

Her breasts, which had been sagging on her belly ever since she started growing the first time, were now a bit firmer. Whether it was because most of it was fat instead of milk that had been sloshing around in there, neither of them knew. The only thing that they knew was that both tits were leaking, evident by the slight wet spot near the place where her nipples made contact with the fabric. An enticing look for a mother to be…

Speaking of mother to be, that was exactly the kind of look that her belly had taken on. All that fat started getting so dense that it weighed down on the inside, causing her to look more gravid than anything. It was a sign that she wanted something, and only somebody like her Master could give her that. The touch of pure passion that would give her the children that she desired…

“Mordred?” Ritsuka asked after he finished taking it all in, his hands slowly pushing their way onto her tummy. A dome that could suck him in at any point, because despite how firm it looked, it was almost just as soft. Which just made him harder than ever, his cock already springing back to life after the exhausting experience he went through with the Goddess.

The blonde Saber covered her face with one hand, showing that she had a couple of gloves to complete the silly outfit. She went the entire way, always. “D-Don’t you even dare say it, especially not now! I don’t deserve it when I look like this, save it for when we’re home, alone, and especially not in the presence of my damned Father!” She cried out in protest, her inner embarrassment coming to the forefront.

But that didn’t stop him. Not at all. He just grabbed her wrist and pulled it aside, sitting up as much as he could to make sure that the two looked each other straight in the eye. “You’re beautiful, Mordred. Thank you.” He smiled from ear to ear, his smile coming from the depths of his pure, loving soul. A smile that was emphasized as he planted kiss after kiss on her belly, the weight that she put on him still stopping him from getting too close to her face.

Her expression erupted into pure red as she blushed intensely. So intensely in fact that the shade of red poured down her body, coloring her body in that same embarrassed shade. “Y-You’re the WORST!” She cried out, not wanting to play any part in this. Especially when she knew that she loved it. Her mind and her body were at odds with one another, as her mind told her that she wasn’t allowed to admit her feelings. Not even for a second. It was a show of weakness…

Ritsuka didn’t care. He put as much power as he could into his legs, pulling himself out from underneath her. Once he reoriented himself, he got onto his knees and leaned over her gravid tummy to kiss her straight on the lips, his eyes still beaming with love. “I love you, Mordred. Never change. Okay?” He chimed, closing his eyes and letting his beautiful smile do the rest of the talking.

Mordred didn’t know how to properly respond. She had never really gone through love this way. Her mother, her father, neither of them had been this caring nor as loving as this. No other Master that she had worked under treated her like this either… And she hated it. She hated how much she loved this. Because while she was utterly fine with cutting loose and accepting that she could indulge and be spoiled, she didn’t ever realize that it would lead to feelings this fuzzy and unknown to her…

“Y-You… You can’t just say that! You made me like this!” She cried out, tears streaming down her cheeks. Not tears of sadness or anguish. Tears of pure happiness. Tears that told the true story of her feelings. “Take it back! Let me be nothing more than a shitty Knight, fighting for a cause she doesn’t believe in!” She was trying to cope, trying to regress so that she didn’t have to commit. Because if she committed, she didn’t think she’d stay the same, just like he had asked her to…

Ritsuka just kept on smiling, hugging her and showering her in all of his love. Kisses flew from his mouth onto hers, at the speed only a husband could do to his wife. He loved her. Just as much as the other wives that he were with, but that love burned ever brightly. No matter how many were in his embrace, no matter if they could fit in there or not as they grew bigger and bigger, he would love them until the end.

“Mordred. Is there anything you’ve ever wanted? Please. Be yourself. Tell me exactly what you want. Tonight, I’ll be the one to grant you a wish. Since you’ve granted every single one of mine.” He whispered into her ear as he leaned as close as he could, still as happy as he could be. Just because he was with her.

She sniffled, wiping away the tears. She wanted to kill that boy for what he did to her. For making her cry because she loved him. Because she never expected to go through all these emotions, much less right after having stuffed herself completely full… But most importantly, for treating her like her. Not like her Father’s son. Not like a puppet. Just her. Mordred. The girl who never amounted to anything at all.

“Master… There is a little something I want, yeah…” She muttered under her breath as she slowly took off the outfit that she wore, tossing them off the bed. She didn’t need them anymore. Not the stupid hat, the top that kept her tits from leaking all over the place, or the shorts that were surprisingly snug despite her size. No, she needed just one thing…

The Saber-class Servant slowly laid down on her back, spreading her legs as far apart as they could go, her belly and thighs wobbling from the delicate movement she had to pull off. “I want… I want to be a Mom, okay? Mother always made me feel really weird, and so did Boudica and Raikou after you knocked them up. I… I wanna be like them, Master! Just this once! Then I can go back to being a useless, shitty Knight! Just like Father always knew I was!” Her self depreciation was high, but her desire was laid bare. She knew that he’d answer it. He always did.

“You’re not useless, Mordred. You’re mine. But more importantly… You’re Mordred. And that means you can do anything, if you just set your mind to it.” Ritsuka chimed, reaching across her belly and wiping away the remaining tears as much as he could. Because he didn’t want to look at her and see her saddened expression. “Now smile. Smile with all of your pride, Mordred. That’s the girl that I fell in love with, and the girl I want to see. That’s my single wish tonight.”

Mordred listened carefully to her Master, before nodding as she wiped away the rest of those tears. She grinned, laughing from the depths of her soul as she did what she could to satisfy her Master. “Like this, Master? Come on! Pay me back for this, knock me up and make me a Mom! Don’t waste this face, or I’ll make you regret it once we get back!”

“That’s the girl I love!” The Master laughed back as he grabbed ahold of her belly, using it as a support as he smashed his cock straight on forward, piercing straight into her pussy. Such a tight hole compared to the ones that Ishtar had, but that was honestly better for him. He got to enjoy a hole that had a texture he didn’t get to feel very often… All because his love for her paid off. Because they both loved one another, and she trusted him to make her a mother.

She wasn’t exactly prepared for how hard he’d go, so the sensation of being pierced by a cock that was about as big as the boy’s thigh was something else. She could feel her eyes rolling into the back of her head, slowly making her lose the grip on the situation as the seconds ticked by. But that couldn’t do. She promised that she’d grin, that she’d show the kind of resisting spirit that she was known for, just for him. “I-Is that all!? All you’ve got, Master!?”

“I’ve got a lot more where that came from, Mordred! Just for you, my Love!” He shouted back in response as he leaned across her tummy, planting a kiss with every thrust. The harder the thrust, the longer he held the kiss. He’d always pull out after a little while, so he could plant another kiss. And another, and yet another. No matter how long it lasted, the power of his thrusts was unparalleled. He wanted her to feel everything, whether it was on the outside or the inside.

Mordred grasped at the blanket underneath her, gasping and panting as she felt a quake shake through her body with every thrust. A normal girl might’ve orgasmed from something like this… But she was strong! He believed that she was strong, so she had to repay him. Her tight grip on the bed was proof of that, as she held in despite everything being stacked against her. She needed to show him that his love was worth it all!

The bed underneath was aching, screaming for it all to stop. The wood had taken such a beating just hours ago, but now that it was starting up again, and both of their bodies were shaking so wildly thanks to the power of the boy’s thrusts, there wasn’t much of a chance for it to last much longer. The splinters were flying everywhere as it wished for death, hoping that the two would stop before it came to that point.

Not that either lover was aware of the beating they were giving to the bed. Instead, Ritsuka was just doing his best to satisfy and show his Saber-class lover that she mattered. Especially as he held her tummy tightly, reaching as far over it as he possibly could so that his lips could meet hers, planting one final kiss straight on those lips. And then a couple more, because there was no way he was actually done.

His cock was equally eager. Every time it got shoved into the girl’s inexperienced pussy, it made sure to rub up against every little sensitive bit that there was in that tight tunnel. Just so that she could enjoy herself more. All while the tip of his head kissed the border to her womb gently. He had such fine control over his body that he could manage to ram in that hard, only to come to a gentle stop. It really showed how much he loved her and how much he valued her love just the same... 

Mordred was trying her damndest. It was hard to avoid screaming, but she held through. She knew she could hold on, she had held on against worse. Even her Father didn’t give her this much of a loving beating, even when it mattered the most. So keeping a grin on her face while being fucked this intimately was easy. As long as nothing catastrophic happened, they’d both keep going until neither of them could hold out any longer.

“Come on! Harder! Make me really feel it, Master! KNOCK ME UP ALREADY!”

She kept on crying out encouraging and taunting phrases like that, trying to goad him into going harder and harder. And when she finally got her wish, when she finally felt the tip of his cock slam up against her cervix and threaten to smash through when it mattered most…

*CRACK*

  
The bed gave way. It had been screaming for them to stop, with how the bed creaked and groaned, but they didn’t stop. They didn’t even think that it was an issue. They just let the wood fly all over, gathering in piles on the floor, until it was too late. The supports near the front cracked, causing the bed to tilt downward, making them both lose any kind of footing or semblance of concentration.

Both Master and Servant felt the shock ripple through their bodies, causing both of them to orgasm at the very same time. Mordred’s was arguably more powerful, since she had never before experienced a rush of pleasure this intense. It all transformed into pure energy rippling across her body, causing her fat to wobble and her breasts to gush out with small fountains’ worth of milk, washing away the splinters that had gathered on the floor ahead of them.

Ritsuka, on the other hand, wasn’t prepared. He had anticipated that he’d get a little more time, really make the Saber understand that he was putting everything into it before he’d smash all the way into her womb, but this sudden shift threw him off completely. So much so that he accidently managed to thrust so far in that his cock was actually pushing against the very border between the two passages leading into her ovaries. Not to mention how his balls groaned and rumbled as the seconds ticked by, his climax progressing faster and faster until..!

It all blew out. He could feel the nut that he busted splatter its way into the girl that he loved in a matter of seconds. He could see the way that her formerly composed and cocky expression melted into pure pleasure, and he could count the eggs that he managed to fertilize. Every sperm cell that penetrated an egg managed to make pleasure spike its way through the knight’s expression, leaving her utterly incapable of doing much more than drooling and screaming in pure delight.

Ah well. She did what he asked of her, and he wasn’t surprised that she faltered at the final hour. He had done a lot to her, after all. Something that he could especially feel as the cum that couldn’t fit inside her egg holsters flushed its way out and into her womb, filling it even faster and causing her gravid belly to grow outward, taking him with it. He was pushed away from her face as that dome grew and grew, quickly outpacing his height and reaching further upward.

It just kept on going. None of that fat was wasted, all of it serving to keep the enormous dome that would house so many wonderful kids stable, growing further and further until the tap that was his cock finally ran out of cum. Then, and only then, did it squirm and slosh around, thanks to all of the sticky life juice that he had poured into it. And the sight of it… Well, it filled him with pride. Especially as his seals appeared near her navel, which had popped out from what happened over the course of the last few moments…

“Are you alright, Mordred? Still alive back there? Melted into pure pleasure or wishing you never saw me ever again? Speak up, I need to hear it loud and clear!” Ritsuka chimed as he pulled out, her womb having sealed itself to keep all of that love inside her while she recovered from the best fuck she had ever had…

Once he looked around her belly, seeing her grin like always brought a smile to his face. “Of course I’m alright, you idiot! Shame about the bed though, thought it’d last longer.” She laughed, not as winded as she thought she’d be by the end of all of this. “But man, I can’t get up after all of that. I can’t even feel my legs! Tell my Father that she’s a bitch when you see her, I’m gonna need to sleep all of this off.”

The way she just went back to normal after all of that really did make him feel like putting his wish out there was the right thing to do. After what Ishtar and Mordred had both done, it clearly bore fruit. “Of course I’ll tell her. You just rest. You need the energy for when they start forming in there, Mom-to-be.”

“Oh shut it.” Her cheeks blushed bright red as her lover laughed at her expense. If it had been any other day, she would’ve tried to kill him with Clarent. But tonight… She’d let it slide. “Just go, I’ll be there when I’m done…” She yawned, the afterglow of it all making her really sleepy…

Ritsuka nodded as he closed the door behind him, before turning towards the balcony once more. He already had a feeling that a certain somebody would show up, so he was just going to enjoy the lights outside for a little longer.

His cock couldn’t wait, already at full mast in response to the elevator slowly humming once again…

\---

“It really is so pretty. Seeing all those lights dotting the city. Makes it super pretty…”

Ritsuka was still unwinding after everything he had just gone through. Ishtar was one thing, but being knocked off center during his last intimate moment wasn’t something that he had anticipated. In fact, it made him feel more than a little sore, especially on his butt. But that’s what the air around him was for. Soothing him. Making his body tingle in all the right spots…

“Truly, it has a beauty unmatched by any natural wonder.” A gentle voice echoed behind him, and he didn’t need to turn around to figure out who it was. His cock growing harder than it already was told him everything that he needed to know. “I’m surprised to see you still up and about though, Master. Was Ishtar and Mordred not enough for you?”

He just smiled, resting his head on the railing as he remembered their wonderful bodies bouncing before his eyes, making him squirt a bit of pre straight down onto the floor below. “I’m just as gluttonous as they are, Artoria. I can’t help it. When I see a girl that I really like, I just want them to get big and lovely, until they’re ready to bear all my kids for the future…”

“What an honest way to put it. No wonder you’ve been able to charm Mordred. And myself, for that matter.” The Ruler’s gentle voice took on a seductive edge as she stepped closer. But not too close. She knew that he ultimately controlled the pace of this. He was the Master, and she was the Servant. That’s why she had set all of this up the way it was.

He leaned from left to right, more of that pre dribbling down as his imagination ran away with his arousal. “I just got one question though, Artoria. Why Kama? Why’d you get her involved?” He asked, imagining his cock being pressed together by their bellies at the same time…

“Oh, her?” Artoria replied, before bursting into a small fit of giggles. “I had seen her moping around the complex, always complaining about her plan failing. So I thought I’d give her a taste of something sweet for once, to tide her over and make her stop scheming against you in the future.”

That made Ritsuka blink a couple of times, his imagination being pulled back down to earth as he imagined the three variants of Kama being huffy and puffy like the maternal woman suggested. “What’s she doing now, then?”

“Enjoying the love you’ve made. We’re going to find her absolutely overloaded on pleasure, once I shut this Singularity down.” The Ruler explained as she took one step closer. “Now, Master, I think that’s enough of the night breeze. Step inside, I want to give you something special for everything you’ve done.”

The boy nodded as he went to turn around, only to trip in his own sticky and slippery mess. He could seriously injure himself as he was propelled towards the inside of the penthouse…

If not for a certain tall bunny being in his path, softening the blow and catching him before he could fall any further. “Oh, Master. You need to be careful where you step. I can’t save you if you fall off.” She chided him, while hugging him ever tighter. Letting him get a nice feel for her natural warmth, enhanced by how he had made her grow so much.

“Eehehe… Sorry, Arto-” He started apologizing as he rested his head up against her belly, only to notice that it felt a bit firmer than it should. Even firmer than the one that Mordred had. And there could only be one possible explanation for any of that. One thing that made sense…

Ritsuka looked up at his Servant, who just smiled, almost as if she didn’t know what he was thinking about. “Artoria? Did… Were you always pregnant, or am I just dreaming at this point? Everything’s been turning into a blur since I made that wish, and I’m kinda thinking I might’ve passed out at some point.”

“What a keen eye you have, Master. But, the answer is neither. I have a way to explain, if you would just be so kind as to get onto the bed I’ve made.” Artoria replied, stepping aside after pulling him into the apartment and shutting the doors to the balcony behind him.

After being let go, he quickly noticed that she had pulled out the bottom half of the only couch in the middle of the penthouse apartment, turning it into a bed. And unlike the wooden bed that he had just broken, this one looked plenty sturdy. The legs were made of metal, after all. And since the couch was huge, so was it. The perfect place to make love, once it came down to that…

Ritsuka took a seat at the edge of the bed, watching his Servant carefully, now that he actually cared to look at her instead of the city below. And wow, he had been missing out by not looking at her, as his cock spurted a bit more of that bubbly precum just by looking at her.

Artoria was still as beautiful as ever, curvy too. But she had made the decision to swap out of her other leotard, since it didn’t truly fit her at this point. It was just one that she wore to mimic her Lancer self anyway, it was something that she could discard at any time. Now that they were in her private Den, the place she loved to stay as a Bunny, she had to truly play the part.

She had put on the same bunny outfit that she had worn the first time around, complete with stretchy light blue stockings that reached all the way up to the bottom of the leotard. Despite her thick thighs being as powerful as ever, even being a little thicker than when he last saw her, they didn’t even seem to be bothered. It could hold up and last for as long as it needed.

On the note of that leotard, she had replaced the blue one that kept most of her midsection pressed in with something much more revealing. This leotard left everything BUT the belly covered, clinging tightly as if it was applied with glue. But because of this tightness, this only served to emphasize just how big her tummy was in comparison. A behemoth, bigger than he was. To the point where you could stuff two boys of his size in there, and there’d still be plenty of space left for a couple of babies…

That wonderful look kept going as he looked further up, seeing the massive milk tanks that rested atop of her gravid dome. Those things had seen a lot of use, especially since she secretly served as a wet nurse whenever the medical section of Chaldea needed one. It was one of the few times she got to tap into her maternal size, and it was something she had been nurturing for this very moment. She could feel his stare digging into her skin, and it just caused her to subtly bite into her lip as both of her nipples dribbled with that rich nectar.

It all began to fall into place as he noticed the white collar around her neck, complete with a small necktie that made her seem fancier than she really was. As well as the bunny ears that were much bolder and whiter resting on top of her head, capped off by a beautiful ponytail hanging behind her head. She had the appearance of a Goddess in human form, and she had the demeanor to back it up, given the gentle way she treated him.

“Whoa. Whoooaaa! You’re so beautiful, Artoria! How come you never tapped into this when you were alive? You could’ve ruled the world with this kind of body!” Ritsuka excitedly chimed, showering praise onto her just like the other two lovers he had spent hours with. And just like back then, he meant every single word he said…

Artoria smiled in return, appreciating every one of those words. “You really have nothing but love for all of us, my Master. But, you’ve forgotten the important part. You wanted to know how I became fertile, when I was bare like the other two when we were still down in the Casino, didn’t you?”

“Y-Yeah! That too! I mean, I love every part of you and being pregnant doesn’t change that, but that’d be really nice to know. Then I can love your belly even more, knowing how and why you have kids!” He quickly explained, not wanting it to seem like he only loved her because she was pregnant or anything. He loved her because she was her, not anybody else.

It brought a smile and a laugh to her lips as she rubbed away at her belly, slowly but surely emphasizing it as a couple of kicks appeared on the surface. “You remember how I manifested this Singularity, Master? Because I serve as the figurehead, I control it. It is an utterly simple task for me to just… take a little bit of all the seed you’ve pumped into my Son and that waste of space, just to impregnate myself. Speeding it up to the point where they’ve begun to form limbs is hardly difficult either, and it is ultimately worth it if it means that you have something else to admire…”

To say that Ritsuka was utterly in awe was an understatement. Especially as he stared at the signs of life on her belly. It was… Really impressive! How could she do that, knowing that he fucked them at all? Beyond that… “Y-You didn’t have to do any of that, Artoria! I was happy just seeing you get fat, and even indulge on the buffet! You didn’t have to go this far!”

“Oh, but Master… I did. Your heart is like an open book. I can tell everything you’ve ever wanted. To see life spawning within me was something I could see on your face from the moment we first met. So I just decided to fulfill that wish, even before you made it.” Artoria explained as she stepped closer to the bed, reaching out with her finger to lightly touch the boy on the nose.

“I told you, Master. Every wish you make, no matter how small, will come true.”

The words rung throughout his head as he blushed from head to toe. He never had anticipated being on the receiving end of love, especially not being spoiled like this. It left him a little unprepared for how to proceed… But one thing was certain. He wanted more of it. “Are… Are there any other wishes you think I have, that you might be able to grant? Any at all?”

She smiled. “Of course there are. In fact, I think the most pressing wish is the one down here.” The Ruler explained as she got down on her fat knees, serving to cushion her as she pushed those massive milky mounds of hers up against that big cock throbbing for release. “You want to cum, Master. Please, do it as much as you’d like. I don’t mind getting a little dirty, as long as it’s with you.”

Ritsuka blushed as she sandwiched his rod with her oversized tits, feeling the rich liquid squirt out from both nipples as she pushed their breasts up against the rigid shaft. It all dripped down his body, leaving him wet and extra aroused. Sensitive too, as the tip of his rod throbbed thanks to not being fully covered…

Artoria could see his expression, and it wasn’t nearly as melted as she’d like. She wanted to grant his wishes, and that meant that she had to be a bit rough. Using the grip on her tits, she carefully started stroking his member off, the pressure goading more and more pre out of the tip as it slowly glazed its way onto the surface of her breasts, giving them a nice, shiny and white look…

“S-So good… N-never tried a titfuck this good before..!” The boy cried out, his cock doing its best to hold back the tide. He needed something, anything to make him cum. Because this stimuli was good, but not nearly good enough to make him cum on his own. He needed that little push… 

A push that his Ruler was happy to provide as she carefully blew a little bit of her warm, gentle breath onto the sensitive tip. Then, and only then, did it erupt. Turning into a fountain of cum, shooting out liters of the sticky stuff that flew high and fell just as low, causing some of it to get stuck in her hair. Not that she minded, as long as he was satisfied, then so was she…

Ritsuka’s cheeks were bright red as he started lying down on his back, that last sudden orgasm already tipping him over. He didn’t expect it to feel anywhere near this good to get a titjob. It was nearly as good as when Ishtar rode him, and she really ran him ragged. But he was already feeling a little winded, he couldn’t possibly…

“Master, aren’t you forgetting a little something?” His dearest Servant whispered into his ear as she let something slowly slide down the back of his shaft, until it landed on his tummy. He looked down and saw a familiar looking card, inscribed with his seals, causing his eyes to light up. “If you want me to fulfill every wish of yours, you need to have all the energy you can muster. Replenish it with this Singularity’s mana, this was all meant for your sake after all.”

The boy nodded as he tapped the card against his tired cock, causing it to grow erect immediately as all of his energy returned to him. Not just that, he could hear how explosively the cum in his balls churned, preparing him for what came next. Something very closely related to what he just went through, those ultimately different enough to warrant special attention.

Artoria licked her lips, puckering them before kissing the tip of that wonderful cock. “You want this too, I can tell. Don’t worry, Master. Your every wish…” She paused, giving the rim of his head a little lick to tease him, before finishing. “Is my command.” Her lips slowly sunk onto the rest of the shaft, as she began to give him a deliberately careful blowjob. One where she could give the rod all the attention it could ever need.

His moans rocked the apartment as they grew louder and louder, especially as she used those tender hands of hers to slowly but surely knead away at both of his sensitive balls. Every press she made with her fingertips caused more and more of his cum to explosively multiply within, causing the sack to grow in turn. Sooner or later, it’d end up growing beyond a size she could handle, but that wouldn’t stop her from teasing them while she had her lips firmly wrapped around that cock.

The Ruler’s eyes were focused on her Master. Watching his expression melt yet again. Acceptance turning into bliss turning into utter acceptance, as his eyes began to roll into the back of his head. He was enjoying this more than anything else, just as she had wanted him to. Because he was her Master, and that was what he wished for. To blow his load inside her mouth, after getting a wonderful blowjob.

She sunk further and further down, feeling the rod stretch out her throat bit by bit. If she was a human, she probably would’ve gagged at this point. But it was nothing to a Servant like her. If anything, it felt much better to go this deep, because then she could savour the feeling and the taste of the base of his cock. A place that only true lovers, like herself, could reach…

Almost immediately after her lips made contact with the boy’s crotch, he couldn’t handle it any longer. The warmth and the wetness of her mouth was enough to make him cum. Extremely so, as the red-hot seed in his balls exploded forth, splashing down her throat in a few seconds, emptying them almost immediately after that. Even all the extra cum that she had coaxed forth poured out, leaving her with a thoroughly tired Master, one that almost couldn’t handle more of it…

She pulled off that cock, licking the trails of cum connecting her mouth to the cock off her lips before smiling. “Yet another wish down, my Master. You still have many more, I bet… But, I think you deserve a little something, while you recover from this last wish. Just watch carefully, as I show you my body…” The Ruler spoke gently as she got back up onto her feet, heels clacking as she raised her arms above her head…

Ritsuka gasped and panted, his eyes recovering from being partly fogged up from all that pleasure. Another small wish on his card, and his balls were filled back up, together with his limp cock growing erect once more. Though, this begged the question. What else did she have in store for him? What else could she possibly give him?

His question was quickly answered as his eyes drifted towards the gravid belly swaying from side to side. Not just from mere movement, but from deliberate and gentle ones. Like the ones that you’d see in a dance. Because that’s exactly what it was. A belly dance, where she’d gracefully turn, allowing every angle of her body to be properly emphasized…

Especially that dome. Every time she came back to the front, where he could focus his entire being on that massive thing, it just kept on swaying. Back, forth, up, down. All around, almost in spiral even. So much so that he thought that he was about to fall into a trance from how much it drew his attention towards it, his eyes swirling in turn with it…

“I can see it in your eyes, Master. The way your gaze follows my belly. Is it attractive? Do you love it because it’s a belly, or because it carries life? Tell me. I know you can hear me.” Artoria asked, holding up her belly to try and break the grip it had on his mind…

Ritsuka shook his head back and forth as she briefly stopped her dance, though still managing to gyrate left and right ever slightly, just to make sure that he was focused on what was important. “I… I love it, because it’s part of you, Artoria. Life or fat, it… It’s not as important as being a part of you! It’s because it's yours that I love it!” He shouted, putting his desires out there as he always did.

She just smiled, letting go of her belly as she stepped a little back once more. “You really are devoted to nothing but the ones you love. Very well then, my dear Master. For you, a little more time with the belly that belongs to the one you love. Watch it closely, or you might just miss it.”

He remained focused on that dome, watching it carefully. Even as it spun around as slow as a page being turned over, he kept his eyes glued onto it. Even as the small kicks became visible, he kept on watching. Especially as it started gyrating all around once more, every move made in such a deliberate fashion that it was no accident that it practically spiraled once more…

This time, however, instead of falling into a practical trance, he got up from the bed for just one second as he stepped closer… Before planting a single kiss, straight on that wonderful piece of his beloved Ruler. The heavy, gravid tummy that he loved oh-so-much. He quickly retreated, all while leaving a trail of precum on the floor once more, showing just how turned on he was.

Artoria was the one to blush this time, though her expression did not waver. She smiled, as she turned around. “Very well, Master. If you really love this part of me so much, I have something else you may enjoy. Something that seems more fitting for my son, given how crude she is. Please watch, this is the first time I attempt it…”

She spun around, all while he kept on watching. This time, she put her hands on her thickened thighs, because she needed support. She couldn’t do this without some form of support, otherwise she couldn’t emphasize what was important. Something that her Master’s eyes already gravitated towards, with an almost magnetic attraction towards it…

Her ass. The Ruler of the Briton’s posterior. Her butt. Derriere. All of those wonderful words for the seat that he honestly wished could be on his face, yet none of them would properly capture it as much as the first. Because only an ass could shake as violently as she began to.

Ritsuka’s cock immediately started squirting out actual cum as he watched the way that she debased herself, her asscheeks bouncing wildly and without any sense or semblance of coherence. They just bounced and bounced, influenced by her rapid jerking. He never imagined that a woman like her would stoop to something this low, but it was one of his wishes, so he couldn’t really complain.

Nor could he complain as she came closer, the jerking almost coming to her out of instinct at this point. Once she started, she couldn’t stop. “I-I… I now see why the youth of today find this… Tantalizing..!” She cried out, her own arousal heightening as she felt those cheeks smash against one another on a rapid basis. All while she put her hands behind her head, not doing anything to keep herself stable. Because she didn’t need it at this point, she just needed to jerk up and down, and her fat cheeks would do the rest.

Up and down, up and down. Her Master could almost imagine what it would feel like for that seat to crush his cock between its cheeks, rubbing up and down to give him just enough of a tease for what was to come next. So much so that he almost started rubbing one off himself, because he needed to cum after seeing that wonderful motion.

Artoria continued twerking. That was what they called it, and she didn’t understand it at first when she heard about it. It just sounded like jerking around without a clear purpose. But now that she experienced it, her pussy couldn’t help itself from overflowing. She was going to cum, right here and now, just because she had to show her Master that she could fulfill his wishes. She was… She..!

Both Master and Servant cried out in delight as they climaxed in unison, a prelude to what would come later. Cum splattered its way forward, straight onto the Ruler’s back, while the juice from her slit flushed its way down her thigh, making a clear puddle on the ground that mixed with the existing precum…

“H-Haah… My… Goodness. Kids these days... “ The Ruler muttered as she slowly stood up properly, feeling her legs getting weak. Despite how strong her fat body looked, it had its limits. But still, she had one more wish to grant, one was just as close to this maneuver as the blowjob was to the titjob. And a fine way to round everything off, before they got down to what mattered most of all…

Ritsuka gulped as she got closer, his instincts activating the wish using his card once more. His cock rose to its most erect point, while the cum in his nuts flooded its way around, ready for yet another round. No matter how much it got abused by all of these wonderful acts, it would fire off again…

No matter what it was subjected to, it would keep on going. Even the pressure of two fat asscheeks sandwiching it from two sides, like the tits that had been smashing it before, weren’t enough to make it give up. Even if they were the wonderful asscheeks of the Ruler that had fulfilled every single one of his wishes.

“H-How can you just… Do all of this, Artoria..?” The Master gasped out as his cock trembled and throbbed between those two mounds, feeling every single tinge of pleasure spiking its way through him as he did his best to hold on. He was going to cum, yes, but he wanted to enjoy this assjob as much as he possibly could…

She smiled as she looked over her shoulder. “Because it’s for you, Master. Just like you’ve done so much for us, and for Humanity as a whole… So can I, for you.” She said gently, while bouncing up and down. Remembering not to go too fast, lest she accidently cause another twerking incident. She had just recovered from the first, she wasn’t ready for another.

Thankfully, that wasn’t what Ritsuka had in mind for her this time. And he wasn’t going to let her do all the work, not after everything she had done for him. He instead grabbed ahold of both of those buns, gritting his teeth to keep his arousal in check…

Before violently thrusting up and down, using the older woman’s ass as a masturbation aid. He was hotdogging those buns with his sausage, and he was going to cum all over her back once he got properly heated. Which wouldn’t take long, given how much he had already gone through. He just needed a little extra push.

Artoria gasped and moaned, realizing that it might not be the twerking itself that was the cause of her temporary loss of control… But rather those asscheeks. She wasn’t used to using them intensely, much less intimately. It made her legs grow weak. She just had to keep standing, otherwise her Master’s wish wouldn’t be granted…

Thankfully neither of them had to wait for much longer, as the boy let out a powerful moan, causing the windows of the penthouse to throb and vibrate in turn. All while he glazed his Ruler’s back with a thick layer of powerful seed, letting it run down her back and completely coat her outfit in a sticky residue, leaving him tuckered out. He had cum about… How many times? Too many times, in the span of a little while. He just needed to catch his breath…

Unfortunately, this time his dear Ruler didn’t give him the chance, as she collapsed on top of him, pushing him further onto the bed. “Master. I think you know what comes next…” She whispered as she aligned her body with his, keeping his limp cock between her thighs. “Just wish for it, and this will come to an end. Dawn will break, and your wishes will be fulfilled…”

Ritsuka moaned a little, feeling crushed underneath his lover, but it was a small price to pay. Especially as another wish to the card reinvigorated him, making him more than ready for one last round. “My wishes, Artoria… They can’t be fully granted. You know I have way too many. But…”

“If it means that you’ll be satisfied, then I’ll give you one last wish!” He cried out as he slammed his cock straight into her pussy, all while she remained on top of him. It was just large enough to manage this without any issue. With that extra strength his wish provided him, even the Ruler’s body wasn’t enough to keep him down.

Artoria’s gasps and moans took the place of his scream, growing louder and faster as he put all of his energy into slamming as deep as he could go. It didn’t matter if he couldn’t reach her womb, she was already pregnant. What mattered was that she got all the pleasure that she deserved. She had arranged every moment of this, she deserved to get as much out of it as he did.

His thrusts were growing weaker, but his determination didn’t falter. Not as he got closer and closer to orgasm. He needed a little push, just a little, and then he could finish with a clear conscience. So he did the only thing he possibly could, the only thing that could satisfy them both…

Ritsuka used all of the strength in his body to shift the heavy lady onto her back by rolling her onto it, his own body following suit as he clung tightly to her. And in that very same process, he slammed his hips as far in as they could go, penetrating straight into her womb right as his climax reached its end point.

Both Master and Servant, like many times before during this evening, experienced an orgasm beyond anything they ever could have dreamed of. They screamed in unison, letting their souls resound as their bodies did the rest, even if they were tired beyond all belief...

Artoria’s womb and her pussy, as much as they both wanted to, couldn’t clench down thanks to her existing exhaustion. Instead, she was forced to accept a massive flood of cum pouring its way in, with a good deal of it pouring back out onto the mattress’ covers. Not because there wasn’t any room, but more because of the intensity and her aforementioned exhaustion. Though, all of that sticky stuff rushing into a place with gestating babies meant that they all got a tad upset, causing plenty of kicks to bulge out against the poor Ruler’s tummy…

“H-Haha… G-Guess I accidently upset them a bit, Artoria…” The boy she called a Master smiled as he slowly nuzzled his face up against that heavily gravid belly, his seal appearing on it just like it had on the other two girls. Showing that he truly had sealed the deal and dominated every inch of their being…

The Ruler smiled in turn, closing her eyes. “A little rowdiness from them is nothing compared to the delight I feel from having satisfied your wishes, Master. You should know that by now.” She explained, yawning ever slightly. “But… I have to rest. We’ve both exhausted ourselves to our utmost limits. Once dawn breaks, we can return to Chaldea, and erase this place…”

“...Do we really need to, Artoria?” Ritsuka asked, rubbing his head up against that rowdy belly. “I dunno… I kinda like it here. Maybe we could find a way to keep it stable, as less of a Singularity and more of a… Vacation spot?”

Before either of them got to continue that conversation, they heard a couple of heavy steps approaching. Right as a pair of familiar faces joined them on that massive bed, each of them reaching over to wrap one arm onto their beloved Master.

“Oh, I concurr. Your little scheme may have been born from a selfish desire, Ruler, but that doesn’t mean we can’t turn it into something much more splendid with a little time. Besides…” Ishtar chimed from one side of the Bunny Ruler and Master pair, giggling with a gleeful grin on her face. “Maybe then I can get a couple more jewels, in exchange for more private time with Master…”

Mordred shook her head as she listened to her greedy rival, patting the boy on the back with a proud grin. “Eh, the greedy bitch is right. This place kinda rules, you know?” She stated, plain and simple. “Now how about you stop hogging Master, Father, and let us have him a little bit more? I can still go for a couple of hours with him.”

“You’ve both had your time with him. I’m the one who has to grant his wishes. You have to understand-” Artoria tried to argue, only for her to be shut up by a single finger meeting her lips.

Her Master’s.

“It’s fine, Artoria. You can all share, can’t you?” He smiled and chimed, still as happy as ever. Maybe even more so, now that he had his three fat wives around him.

Each of the Servants looked to one another, before nodding. They would keep a truce for now, each of them hugging around the boy, cuddling him as much as their bodies would allow. Because he deserved it. They all loved him, from the bottom of their hearts…

“I love you, Master. You should feel honored.” “Love ya, Master. Don’t forget it.” “I love you, Master. Never forget to tell me your wishes.”

Their love in turn, made him smile as he closed his eyes. He knew that when he woke back up, he’d see the smiles on their faces. The three women he loved, more than anything else in the world. With them by his side, they could get this place legitimized, and he could come here whenever he wanted.

Now, if only somebody would remember Kama...


End file.
